Reflections
by Jackson1967
Summary: Ryan had thought about his friend Maddie and wondered how she was doing and Ryan had no idea what Maddie was going through until he saw her one day and will Maddie let Ryan rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

Maddie Caine was stuck in a violent relationship with Marc and for Maddie she thought there was no way out and she began to think of going to see her friend Ryan and see if he could help her break free from her relationship and couple of days later, Maddie was down at the beach when Ryan saw her and so Ryan walked over and sat down next to Maddie and asks " Hey you ok?" and Maddie looks at Ryan and shakes her head while having blood dripping from a cut to the cheekbone and Ryan gently cleans Maddie's cut and then Ryan wraps his arm around Maddie who cries on Ryan's chest and Ryan asks Maddie " Wanna stay at mine?" and Maddie nods at Ryan's question, so Ryan gets up and extends his hand to Maddie who grabs it gently and once Maddie is on her feet, she moves in closer to Ryan who keeps his arm around Maddie and they walk to Ryan's apartment which was nearby and 10mins later, Ryan and Maddie arrive at the apartment and Ryan opens the door and lets Maddie in first, then Ryan knew about Marc but didnt know what he was doing to Maddie, then Ryan asks Maddie " Is Marc being violent to you?" and Maddie nods to which Ryan vows to protect Maddie.

Ryan leant in towards Maddie and softly kisses her and Maddie responds to Ryan's soft kiss, then Ryan leads Maddie to the bedroom and for Maddie, she knew that Ryan was so sweet and so Ryan and Maddie end up in bed together and Maddie snuggles into Ryan's body and then Ryan tells Maddie " I've always loved you and I know that you deserve someone who wont hurt you" and so Maddie looks up at Ryan and confesses " I've felt that way too and I'd rather stay here with you more than anything in the world", Ryan leans down to Maddie and they share another soft kiss together and fall into a peaceful sleep.

( Next Morning )

Ryan wakes up and looks at Maddie sound asleep next to him then Maddie wakes up and notices that Ryan is awake and Maddie sits up and gets a hug from Ryan along with a kiss, and Ryan tells Maddie " I love you" and so Maddie tells Ryan " I love you too" and they seal their secret love with a kiss and so Ryan tells Maddie " I'm gonna get you away from Marc so you can finally be with me that is if you want to" and so Maddie nods to Ryan's request and this makes Ryan smile and then Maddie's phone rings and Ryan looks at the caller i.d to find that it's Marc and rejects the call and Maddie moves closer to Ryan who wraps both arms around Maddie to protect her from Marc.

Does Ryan manage to protect Maddie or will something worse happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie had went back home after sleeping with secret lover Ryan, but Maddie was in for a shock with current boyfriend Marc who was pissed off that Maddie didnt return home the night before and Marc suddenly grabbed Maddie and chucked her down on the floor and he was scaring Maddie, then Marc kicked Maddie in her left side and for Maddie all she wanted was to be with Ryan and once Marc had found his 9mm gun, he fired off two shots and one of the bullets got Maddie in the shoulder.

Their next door neighbour had heard the shots and called the MDPD to respond to shots fired next door and within 10mins, Horatio and Ryan arrive at the crime scene, then Ryan enters the apartment and notices the mess around him and so Ryan heads into the bedroom where Ryan sees Maddie covered in blood and Ryan radios for the paramedics and so Ryan kneels down to Maddie and tells her "I'm here sweetheart and you're gonna be ok I promise" and Maddie looked up at Ryan and whispers " Get me out of here", then Ryan gently picks Maddie up and carries her outside to the paramedics who had arrived and Ryan gently puts Maddie onto the stretcher while Horatio watched and then Horatio tells Ryan " Go with the victim to the hospital".

( Hospital )

Maddie had arrived at Jackson Memorial Hospital and Ryan was really worried about Maddie and the doctor arrived to inform Ryan " We're taking Maddie in for surgery to remove the bullet from her shoulder" and Ryan asks " Can I see Maddie just for a few minutes?" to which the doctor nodded and lead Ryan down to see Maddie and once Ryan enters Maddie's room to find her awake and then Ryan sits on the bed and holds Maddie's right hand, then Maddie tells Ryan " I thought he was gonna kill me and i'm lucky to be alive and thanks hun" and Ryan smiles at Maddie then admits " I didnt wanna loose you and i couldnt bear it plus once you get better, we'll be together forever". Maddie smiles at Ryan who reaches over to Maddie and gives her a soft kiss before the doctor came back in and Ryan left Maddie's room only to find Alexx there and so Alexx asks Ryan " You ok sugar?" and Ryan tells Alexx " Not really as I love Maddie and I tried to protect her but I couldnt protect her from Marc and it hurts", then Alexx looks at Ryan and, asks " How do you know about this Marc guy?" and Ryan admits " Maddie told me when we slept together a couple of nights ago and I care about her".

Four hours later Maddie is out of surgery and was taken to recovery where Ryan was waiting and the doctor allowed Ryan into Maddie's room and Ryan knew deep in his heart that he was gonna protect Maddie from now on and Ryan also wondered why Maddie had the same surname as his boss Horatio and Ryan thought he would ask Maddie when she was better and Ryan had fallen asleep on the bed and after a while Maddie woke up and saw Ryan asleep on her bed and Maddie rubbed Ryan's shoulder and Ryan woke up to see Maddie awake and Ryan sighs that Maddie was ok and Ryan kisses Maddie and what Ryan didnt know was that Horatio saw their moment and Maddie tells Ryan " I love you so much" and Ryan tells Maddie " I love you too sweetheart".

What happenes next? Will Ryan find out the reason why Maddie has the same surname as Horatio?


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie was recovering from having surgery and went to sleep after Ryan left to rest himself and once Ryan closed Maddie's hospital door, Ryan noticed his boss Horatio and wondered why he was still there and Ryan asks Horatio " How come you are still here?" then Horatio admits a deep secret to Ryan which really shocks Ryan to the core and so Ryan then asks " Does Maddie know about this?" and Horatio shook his head and Ryan now knew why and wondered if he should inform Maddie about it.

Ryan had decided to tell Maddie about Horatio's secret and Ryan went into hospital the next day to visit Maddie and he walked into her room and saw her awake, then Ryan walked over to Maddie and softly kissed her and then Ryan asks Maddie " Do you know who your real father is?" and Maddie shook her head and tells Ryan " My mom gave me his surname and I asked her about him but she wouldnt tell me anything else about him", then Ryan shockingly reveals to Maddie " Horatio is your father and he confessed it to me last night before I left to head home".

Maddie was shocked that Horatio was her real father and asked Ryan " Will you get him for me?" and Ryan nods to Maddie's request and calls Horatio who then arrives in at the hospital and so Horatio walks into Maddie's room and Ryan leaves them alone to talk. Maddie asks Horatio " Why were you not in my life?" and so Horatio tells Maddie " Well, your mom wouldnt let me and i tried to get access but she blocked it and I kept thinking about you everyday and I want a chance to know you, if you'll let me".

Maddie agreed to let Horatio be a part of her life and this was good for Horatio as well, after a while Horatio left the hospital and headed to the lab while Ryan went back into Maddie's room and so Maddie tells Ryan " Thank you for telling me about Horatio and it means a lot to me" and Ryan smiles at his girlfriend and they start making plans for their future together, Horatio returned to the lab and went to find Calleigh who was test firing the 9mm gun that had been found and Horatio asks Calleigh " Does the bullet match the bullet from the victim?" and Calleigh tells Horatio " The bullets match and the gun is owned by the victim's attacker Marc James."

Horatio sends Eric out to arrest Marc James and bring him back to MDPD for the interview and once Eric returns with the attacker, Horatio is waiting to interview him and once in the interview room, Horatio asks Marc " Why did you shoot your girlfriend Maddie?" and a smug Marc James replies " I wanted to kill her" and so Horatio smugly tells Marc " You failed as Maddie's still alive and is going to make a full recovery".

( Hospital )

Ryan and Maddie were talking when Alexx entered the room and tells Maddie " You are lucky to have Ryan and he's my baby and the same goes for you sugar" and then Maddie tells Alexx " I know who my real father is and it's Ryan I thanked for it" and Alexx asks Maddie "Who is your father?" and Maddie informs Alexx "It's Horatio"...


	4. Chapter 4

Alexx had discovered that Maddie was Horatio's daughter and she wondered why she never knew about it and Maddie was well enough to leave hospital with Ryan by her side and they were heading home but unbeknown to either of them, something tragic was gonna happen and there was another car heading in the other direction from Ryan and Maddie, the other car crashed into Ryan and Maddie causing them to veer off the road and down into a ditch.

Ryan opens his eyes to find his car in a ditch and so Ryan looks over at Maddie who was trying to remove her seatbelt but managed to get it off and opens the car door and crawls out, then Maddie pulls out her cell phone and rings Horatio and tells him " Me and Ryan have been in an accident and can you and the team come here asap" and while waiting for Horatio to arrive, Maddie tries to get Ryan's seat belt off and manages to take it off and eases Ryan slowly out of the car and to somewhere safe, and then Horatio and his team arrive on the scene and Eric sees both Maddie and Ryan sitting on the riverbank near the ditch and Horatio walks over to his daughter and Ryan, then asks Ryan " You ok?" and Ryan looks up at Horatio and shakes his head then Ryan passes out which scares Maddie and leaving Horatio to comfort his daughter.

( Hospital )

Ryan was taken to the hospital that Maddie was in and she was checked over and was fine until she asked about Ryan and the doctor informed Maddie " Ryan's in a coma and we're not sure if he'll ever come out of it" and upon hearing this Maddie gets upset and asks " Can I see Ryan?" and the doctor nods and takes Maddie to see Ryan and once Maddie is inside Ryan's room, she breaks down in tears and softly kisses Ryan's forehead while crying and sits down on the chair next to the one she loves. Horatio checks on his daughter and notices she is asleep curled up next to Ryan and so Horatio hopes that Ryan pulls through for Maddie's sake and then Horatio bumps into Alexx and tells her " Ryan's in a coma and the doctor doesnt know if he will come out of it" and Alexx asks Horatio " How is Maddie taking it?" and so Horatio tells Alexx " Not good as she's curled up to Ryan sound asleep and i hope Ryan pulls through i really do"...

( Two Months later )

Ryan had been in a coma for two months and Maddie stayed with Ryan and only leaving to shower and change but Maddie knew that she didnt wanna lose Ryan as she had finally got someone special in Ryan and Horatio kept an close eye on the case and knew that he had to solve it and find out why someone would wanna hurt Ryan and Maddie like that.

Maddie was sitting on the chair reading a book when the doctor came in to check on Ryan and the doctor had noticed a improvement in his status and for Maddie, she hoped Ryan would wake up and hold her close to him again but Maddie knew that she wanted a future with Ryan and so Maddie thought she had lost Ryan until Maddie closed her eyes when suddenly she felt something but Maddie didnt know what it was until she reopened her eyes and saw something she never even expected...

What is it that shocks Maddie? This chapter is a tragic one


	5. Chapter 5

( Ryan's Hospital Room )

Maddie had only closed her eyes for a few seconds until she felt something touch her hand and Maddie opened her eyes and what she saw in front of her made her smile and Maddie saw Ryan looking back at her, then Ryan tells Maddie " I want a hug " and Maddie walks over to Ryan and they share a hug together and Maddie tells Ryan " I thought I was gonna lose you and I couldnt cope without you" and Ryan knew that Maddie meant the world to him and Ryan had decided that he was gonna do something special for Maddie, and then the doctor arrives to check on Ryan and finds him awake which shocks the doctor who asks Ryan " How are you feeling?" and Ryan informs the doctor " I'm feeling ok".

Horatio arrives into the hospital to visit Ryan and even Horatio's shocked to see Ryan's awake with both arms around Maddie who was close into Ryan, then Ryan asks Horatio " Can i talk to you man to man?" to which Horatio agrees and Maddie exits the room to see a young guy who looked like Horatio but Maddie shakes it out of her mind and so Horatio asks Ryan " What do you wanna talk about?" then Ryan admits to Horatio " I'm worried about Maddie and I've noticed she's been quiet and before the accident , Maddie didnt say much and I just hope she's ok" and Horatio tells Ryan " I think it's the shock for Maddie that she could of lost you forever and I know that Maddie's just happy to have you back but she also needs love and what she went through before you guys got together, it's not easy for her".

Ryan knows that Horatio's right and Ryan sighs and asks " I would like to show Maddie how much she means to me and i have no idea if you would agree to what i'm gonna do" and Horatio asks Ryan " What are you gonna do in order to show Maddie how much she means to you?" and then, Ryan tells Horatio " I'm gonna ask Maddie a question and I think she's gonna be happy when I ask her". Horatio smiles at Ryan, then Horatio leaves Ryan's room and finds Maddie outside in the fresh air and Horatio asks his daughter " You ok?" and Maddie tells her father " Kinda but I'm just glad Ryan is gonna be ok and he means a lot to me" to which Horatio nods and hugs his daughter while the mystery guy looks on in shock and wonders who the girl is.

Maddie goes back inside and straight to Ryan's room where Maddie finds Ryan sitting up and Maddie walks over to Ryan and to Maddie's shock, Ryan asks Maddie the one question he never thought he would get the chance to ask but now Ryan was askin that very important question to Maddie who cries and nods to Ryan's question and Ryan wraps his arms around Maddie and keeps her close to him.

( Horatio's Beach House )

Horatio was thinking what Ryan had told him and Horatio hoped that Ryan was gonna follow up on what he was gonna do until Horatio gets a phone call asking him " Who was the girl I saw you hugging outside the hospital earlier?" and Horatio lies and says " She's just a friend ok". Horatio cursed under his breath and Horatio also knew that Maddie had got to know about another secret but wasnt sure of how it would be taken.

Ryan and Maddie were happy with what had happened and now faced the task of confessing it to close friends and Ryan asks Maddie " I wonder who would wanna harm both of us like that?" and Maddie didnt know who would wanna hurt them and tells Ryan " I have no idea who would do that, I really dont". Maddie snuggles under the blanket with Ryan and they fell asleep unaware of who was watching them and waiting for right time to raise more hell for them...

Oooh now what shall happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan had asked Maddie the most important question and getting the answer he wanted was the best feeling for Ryan and once Ryan left hospital with Maddie, they had decided to go away for a bit and spend some alone time together and Maddie was excited and Ryan could tell the reason why and he smiled as well.

Maddie had also discovered something when she was checked over after the accident and the doctors confirmed her worst fears and Maddie didnt know how she was gonna even tell Ryan and for Maddie it really scared her so much that she kept it to herself until she told Ryan her little secret and Maddie hoped that Ryan would be happy about it and Maddie decided to tell Ryan when they were not in Miami.

( Ryan and Maddie's time away )

Ryan had taken Maddie away for a romantic break and a couple of days into their romantic break, Maddie sits Ryan down in their room and tells Ryan her secret, to which Ryan gets up and wraps his arms around Maddie and tells her " I'm so happy about this and I love you so much" then Ryan softly kisses Maddie who was glad that Ryan was happy about everything and now Maddie's news was exciting and Ryan asks Maddie " Why didnt you tell me straight away?" and so Maddie tells Ryan " You were in a coma and I thought I was gonna lose you forever".

( Miami )

Horatio finds Kyle in his office and Horatio asks Kyle " Why are you here Kyle?" and so Kyle tells his father " Tell me who that girl was that you were hugging" and Horatio sighs and tells Kyle " That's Maddie and she's your older half sister" and the confession shocked Kyle that he had a older half sister.

( Ryan's Gift For Maddie )

Ryan reaches into his bag and brings out a box and passes it to Maddie who opens it to find a token of Ryan's love and Ryan asks Maddie properly and Maddie agrees and Ryan puts the engagement ring on Maddie's finger and they share a romantic kiss while sitting on their bed happy that they were gonna commit to each other and share their lives together.

It was getting late and for both Ryan and Maddie, they went to bed and Maddie snuggled up to Ryan and then Ryan rests his hand on Maddie's secret and smiled knowing that his life was almost complete and for Ryan, he knew now that he was gonna enjoy everything with Maddie.

Shock happy times then a shock


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan and Maddie returned to Miami happy with each other and knowing that they were getting married and expecting their first child together and they decided to tell their friends at the lab about their engagement and baby Wolfe but Ryan got a feeling that something wasnt right and Ryan wondered what it could be.

( Shock At The Crime Lab )

Ryan was on a case with Eric in the Everglades and Maddie was in the lab catching up with her father in the break room and Horatio asks Maddie " Did Ryan ask you that question?" and Maddie nodded and showed Horatio her ring and Horatio congrats his daughter to which Alexx walks into the break room and notices the hug and so Alexx spots the ring and asks Maddie " You engaged?" and Maddie tells Alexx " Yeah me and Ryan got engaged on our romantic break away and we're also excited about our new arrival due in the fall".

An hour later, Maddie's ex Marc walks into MDPD and takes the lift up to the Crime Lab and the doors open and Marc throws a bomb which explodes just as Ryan and Eric arrive back at the crime lab and Eric looks up and sees the lab windows blow out and Eric tells Ryan " Look up" and Ryan looks up and sees the explosion and shouts "MADDIE!", then Eric realises that Ryan's fiancee is inside the lab.

( Locker Room & Outside )

Maddie was trapped in the locker room with Calleigh who realised that Maddie was scared and Calleigh wraps her arm around Maddie and the lockers had fallen leaving a gap where Maddie and Calleigh were and Maddie reached for her cell phone to try and contact Ryan then Maddie flicks her cell open to notice three missed calls from Ryan and so Maddie manages to call Ryan who looks at his phone and sees Maddie's name and answers it " Are you both ok?" and Maddie tells Ryan " I think so and I'm in the locker room with Calleigh and I dont know if everyone else is ok though and I love you" and Ryan tells Maddie " I love you too and our baby" and the call ends and Eric sees Alexx coming outside and so Ryan runs over to Alexx and so Alexx tells Ryan " Congrats on your engagement and the baby" to which Ryan thanks Alexx then Eric asks Alexx " Is Horatio and the others ok?" then Alexx shrugs her shoulders then Ryan tells Alexx " Maddie called me and said that she's with Calleigh and they are trapped in the locker room".

Other members were coming out including Horatio who had some cuts and once Horatio saw Alexx and the others, he walked over to them and Horatio gave Ryan a hug and tells him " Welcome to the family" and Ryan smiles at his boss who was soon to be his father in law.

( Night time At The Lab & Hospital )

Calleigh notices a gap and decides to try and get out and so Calleigh manages to get through and tells Maddie to do the same and so Maddie manages to get through the gap and both Maddie and Calleigh take a look around the lab and they decide to exit via the fire escape and the door was already open and they walk out and they head off to the hospital to be checked over and once they walk into the hospital, Ryan sees Maddie and runs over to her and gives Maddie a hug, then Horatio sees Ryan and Maddie hugging each other and Maddie got checked over and Maddie asks " Is my baby ok?" and the nurse checks and tells Maddie " Your baby's fine" and both Maddie and Ryan are happy that their baby is ok...

( Ryan's Apartment )

Ryan took Maddie home and Maddie went to lie down and rest when Ryan joined Maddie who was asleep and Ryan lay down next to Maddie and kept her close to him and Ryan keeps Maddie warm next to him and whispers to Maddie " I love you" and Ryan closes his eyes and then Maddie turns over and rests against Ryan.

Will the bomber be caught?


	8. Chapter 8

Marc had blown up the crime lab and Marc hoped that Maddie had died in the blast but was miffed when he saw her a few days later with Ryan and this made Marc angry and so Marc walks over to the both of them and kicks Ryan to the ground and attacks him but what Marc didnt know that he was being watched by the members of the Miami team and Eric runs over and pulls Marc off and Frank Tripp arrests him and Maddie kneels down on the ground screaming in pain and Alexx rushes over and asks Maddie " You ok?" and Maddie tells Alexx " My waters broke and I'm scared" and Alexx realised that Maddie's baby wasnt due for another four months and so Horatio and the others rushed Ryan and Maddie to the hospital and Alexx stayed with Maddie.

Ryan was being checked over and Ryan asked " Can I go and be with my fiancee?" and the doctor allows Ryan to go and so Horatio takes Ryan to Maddie and once Ryan saw Maddie, he went over to her and hugged her and Maddie was checked and the nurse tells Maddie " It's time" and Maddie keeps a hold on to Ryan who tells Maddie " I'm here and I always will be" and the nurse takes Maddie down to labour with Ryan by her side and Maddie tells Ryan " I'm so scared" and Ryan tells Maddie " So am I sweetheart, so am I" and 14 minutes later, Maddie gives birth and Ryan asks the nurse " Is our baby ok?" and the nurse informs Ryan and Maddie " She'll have to go into the Special Care Baby Unit" and both Ryan and Maddie see their daughter before she goes to the unit and Maddie starts to cry and Ryan wraps his arms around Maddie and comforts her.

( 5 Weeks Later )

Ryan and Maddie were in with their daughter and Ryan tells Maddie " We should gave her a name hun" and Maddie tells Ryan " Yeah but what name will we give her?" and Ryan thinks for a minute then suggests " How about Angel?" and Maddie looks at Ryan and whispers " It's perfect and I think her full name should be Angel Alexandra Wolfe" and Ryan admits to Maddie " Aww it's sweet and i take it her middle name is after Alexx huh?" and Maddie nods and so Ryan smiles at Maddie when the door opens and the others come inside and Maddie tells Horatio " Have a look at your granddaughter" and so Horatio walks over and looks at his granddaughter and Calleigh asks Ryan " Have you chosen a name for her yet?" and Ryan tells Calleigh " Yeah we just chose it before you guys came in" and so Alexx asks " Tell us what her name is please" and Ryan looks at Maddie who tells them " We've called her Angel Alexandra Wolfe" and Ryan tells Alexx " We gave her your name for her middle name" and Alexx gets emotional and hugs both Ryan and Maddie.

Maddie had said to Ryan " I would like Alexx to be Angel's godmother and Eric as godfather and what you think?" and Ryan agrees with Maddie who leans againist Ryan for a cuddle while watching Angel and so Ryan asks Maddie " When do you wanna get married?" and Maddie tells Ryan " Soon but once Angel is strong enough and then we'll get married" and Ryan then tells Maddie " That's ok and I cant wait until you are my wife and we can be a proper family with Angel".

What happens to Marc? Will it be all good for Ryan, Maddie and baby Angel Alexandra Wolfe?


End file.
